Sólo un poco más
by Skinniy
Summary: Este es mi primer one-shot y primer fanfic publicado aquí. Es cómo creo que vivieron los días antes y el día de la final de quidditch Harry y Ginny, cuando se besaron por primera vez.


El mundo parecía estar volviéndose loco, todo a nuestro alrededor cambiaba y mientras afuera se libraba una guerra en la que día con día caían "buenos" y "malos", en el interior del castillo, los estudiantes teníamos nuestras propias batallas que librar.

Por donde caminara podía sentir la tensión. Las hormonas de cada chico y chica que parecían luchar para ganarse un lugar frente a la persona que anhelaban, las rivalidades entre las casa que ahora se disputaban la final de Quidditch, pero sobre todo, dentro de nuestra misma torre, nuestros propios problemas existenciales; Ron y Hermione resistiéndose a revelar sus sentimientos, Harry intentando ganar una guerra que no sólo depende de él y yo, buscando por todos los medios olvidarme de él.

Para ser honesta, a pesar de haber salido con varios chicos y de mi reciente relación con Dean, él estaba presente en mi mente con más fuerza. Lo veía por los pasillos, sospechoso y pensativo, buscando algo que parecía ser importante, pensando cómo ganar cuando llegara el momento; pero en ocasiones, cuando estábamos frente al fuego en la sala común, me parecía ver algo distinto en él… parecía un poco más interesando en mí que antes.

Esa tarde Harry llegó empapado y con manchas de sangre en su túnica, se notaba confundido y muy asustado; se le veía enfermo, más enfermo de lo que seguramente Ron se había sentido en su vida. Sí, aunque parezca imposible.

Después de que Hermione le repitiera que el libro de pociones que usaba no era confiable, Harry terminó por meterse en un problema por repetir uno de los hechizos que leyó en él. Snape salvaba la vida de Malfoy mientras esperaba que Harry le llevara su libro de pociones, sin imaginar que éste se encontraba buscando el modo de esconderlo para no perderlo.

— ¿Cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a ese libro después que ese hechizo...? —le decía Hermione muy molesta.

— ¡Deja de insistir en ese tema del libro! —gritó desesperado Harry mientras intercambiaba las pastas de su libro y el de Ron— ¡El Príncipe sólo lo copió! ¡No quiere decir que él recomendara su uso! ¡Por lo que sabemos, hizo una nota de algo que había sido usado en su contra!

— No lo creo así —insistió mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Realmente estás defendiendo...

— ¡No estoy justificando lo que hice! —la interrumpió y se puso de pie frente a ella— Desearía no haberlo hecho nunca, pero no es justo que tenga cerca de una docena de días de detención. Sabes bien que yo no usaría un hechizo como ese, ni siquiera en Malfoy… y no le eches la culpa al Príncipe, ya que él no escribió "intenten esto, es realmente efectivo". Sólo hizo algunas notas para él mismo, no para otros...

— Bien, entonces dime —dijo ella con la voz más serena que pudo— ¿Piensas volver a...?

— ¿Recuperar el libro? Por supuesto —respondió enérgicamente— Escucha: sin el Príncipe yo nunca hubiera ganado el Félix Felicis, nunca hubiera sabido cómo salvar a Ron de envenenamiento, nunca hubiera...

—...tenido una brillante reputación en Pociones que realmente no mereces —dijo ella ácidamente y llena de tanto resentimiento que ya no pude quedarme callada.

— ¡Déjalo en paz, Hermione! —le grité sin pensar, y vi como el rostro de Harry pasaba de sorprendido a agradecido, por fin me miraba…— Por lo que hemos oído, Malfoy estaba tratando de usar una maldición imperdonable, por lo tanto, ¡deberías estar agradecida de que Harry hubiera tenido algo realmente bueno que lo salvara!

— ¡Pues claro que estoy contenta de que Harry no haya sido tocado por la maldición! —replicó Hermione, claramente herida— ¡Pero si eres capaz de llamarle "algo bueno" al hechizo sectumsempra, Ginny, mira dónde ha colocado a Harry ahora! Y eso sin mencionar lo que esto ha hecho con su oportunidad de ganar el partido... —y ahora intentaba ganarme con una excusa absurda.

— No empieces a fingir que entiendes de Quidditch —solté con crueldad—, solamente quedas en ridículo.

Tengo que admitir que hablarle de ese modo no me gustaba, Hermione siempre había sido una buena amiga y aunque se lo merecía, me sentía culpable; nunca habíamos discutido y menos de esa forma, pero al menos había valido la pena: Harry me había mirado.

Con el enojo del equipo completo y Dean reintegrándose a él, salimos al campo de juego sin nuestro capitán. Mi empalagoso exnovio tomaba mi posición y yo sustituía a Harry como buscadora; Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, era lo único en lo que debía pensar por el momento.

El partido jamás me pareció tan intenso como en aquella ocasión, teníamos que hace un triunfo espectacular si nos queríamos llevar la copa, y yo de verdad quería hacerlo. Tenía que decirle que habíamos ganado, después de años de conocernos y de tantas cosas que hizo por mí y por mi familia, ya era hora de que le diera algo que fuera realmente importante para él y con éste castigo era obvio que sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Esa traidora, amiga de la soplona, Cho Chang, jugaba como buscadora para Ravenclaw, y yo debía mantenerla lejos de la snitch hasta lograra una diferencia de 170 puntos, cosa que parecía imposible, pero estaba segura que podría hacerlo por él. Y así fue, después de una hora de juego y de intentos fallidos de Chang, Gryffindor llevaba 310 puntos anotados y mi hermano se había lucido, sólo habían anotado 140 puntos, entonces hice cuentas, ya era el momento de salir en busca de la snitch… no tardé demasiado, pronto la tuve entre mis manos y nos había llevado a la victoria; tenía el regalo perfecto para Harry.

Al terminar el partido nos fuimos a festejar a la sala común, yo sólo quería verlo, pero él seguía sin volver de su castigo, la gente rugía eufórica cual leones hambrientos, mientras yo no apartaba la vista del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Entonces lo vi, su cabello negro despeinado, sus ojos verdes en forma de almendra... Se veía sumamente sorprendido cuando todos empezaron a gritar al verlo. Varias manos lo tomaron y lo jalaron al interior de la sala común.

— ¡Ganamos! —gritó Ron y se acercó dando brincos para pasarle la copa— ¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!

Él miró al rededor y yo simplemente no pude evitar salir corriendo hacia él. Podía sentir cómo mis emociones explotaban y por primera vez desde que lo conocí, me dejé llevar; no quería reprimir un segundo más todo lo que sentía por él, lo que siempre había sentido y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Entonces, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo, sin preocupaciones por el hecho de que toda la casa de Gryffindor (incluyendo a mi hermano) nos estuviera viendo, Harry me besó.

Después de algunos segundos... o tal vez media hora... quizá incluso un par de días... nos separamos. La sala común se había quedado en silencio absoluto. Entonces, cuando dejamos de besarnos, varios aullaron y otros soltaron risitas nerviosas. Yo sólo podía mirarlo a él, entre la emoción y la confusión del momento, sólo tenía ojos para él y aunque por algunos segundos su vista se perdió en algún sitio, finalmente fijó sus ojos en mí y me sonrió.

La fiera que tenía en el interior rugía triunfante y con esa expresión de éxtasis y seguridad señaló el hueco del retrato. Captando sus palabras en medio del silencio, asentí. Me parecía lo más indicado dar un muy largo paseo por los jardines del castillo, durante el cual si nos quedaba tiempo, podríamos hablar del partido.


End file.
